


Even I can see

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [32]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Short, Trent POV, everyone can see it, prompt, thoughts of an ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt: How about someone else's POV of Gallavich? Like an ex sees them together and sees that they're happier without them or get jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is supershort, but here it is. :)

He watched from across the street, He watched as the red-head wrapped his arms around the shorter man and kissed him deeply. Trent wondered exactly what it was about the two of them that had that kind of love. Was he jealous? Sure.  Not long ago, he had thought Mickey was his, he had thought that he would be doing those things with the man, but the truth was the second Ian had started showing up, or whatever.  Mickey says they just ran into each other. He knew.    How could you not know by looking at them?  Every time they were in a room together, every time that Mickey looked at Ian with the fire in his eyes. No matter how much anger had spilled out he had known then.

 

He hadn’t wanted to admit it at first, admit that he was losing the guy that he really fucking liked, but he knew. Denying it was no longer an option when it got worse. The hate disappeared as he knew it would, and they would just stare at each other, that had been when Trent had decided to get the hell out of dodge, no matter how much Mickey tried to deny it, say they were doing the friend thing, he knew better. They could lie to each other all they wanted but Trent would not let Mickey lie to him, it was obvious something was happening, and he was not about to be caught in the fire that was burning between those two.  So he had left.

 

That had been months ago, He still saw them around occasionally, like right now, right now it looked like they had finally stopped fighting each other and were ready to fight for each other. And that made Trent smile just a little bit. He wasn’t bitter, not really, and he had moved on, and he supposed even though he was now the ex, he could be happy for that short thug like softie and his tall red-head as they stood in the middle of the street making out without a care in the world. He supposed that even if his pride had been hurt, that he could own up to the fact that, those two were meant to be.  Just looking at them, anyone could see that. And if they couldn’t… well god, help them.

**Author's Note:**

> mysticallygallavich @ tumblr


End file.
